Niños escondidos
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: De como Francisco y Miguel se conocieron. LATIN HETALIA Ecuador/Perú


Nota: Escrito para un "evento" de navidad en el tag de Latin Hetalia en Tumblr.  
Setting: Lima, humanverse  
Pairing: EcuPer  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

 **Niños escondidos**

Se había, sin lugar a dudas, imaginado que aquella gran ciudad del desierto sería mucho más... desértica, por decirlo de alguna manera. Se encontraba, sin embargo, sentado ahora en aquella banca, mirando casi asombrado hacia la copa de los árboles, preguntándose como hacían para mantener tan verde aquel follaje. Aquello no parecía un desierto como le había dicho su madre. Todo en esa ciudad se veía tan... ¿normal? Como cualquier otra ciudad, hasta con el mismo tráfico endiablado que acostumbraba. Ahora se sentía confundido.

-¡Oe, bolita! –oyó, entonces, que gritaba alguien, un niño.

Primero, simplemente lo ignoró, pensando que no sería para él. ¿Qué es eso de bolita?  
Frunció el ceño.

-¡Que pases la bola! -gritó entonces otro niño y Francisco se percató, por fin, de la pelota que estaba tirada a pocos metros de su banca.

Se bajó de esta y se acercó apurado a donde estaba la pelota, para patearla en dirección de los niños que jugaban más allá. Sin darle más importancia, se volvió a sentar sobre la banca, cerrando los ojos. Este lugar era tan raro... Pero era solo una ciudad más.

-Oe, tú.

Parpadeó.

-¿Perdón?

-Eres muy raro.

Francisco entrecerró los ojos, mirando al chico que se le había acercado. Era del grupo de la pelota, al parecer, aunque no veía que los demás se hubiesen dado cuenta de que faltaba su amigo.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo que raro? -bufó Francisco, notoriamente irritado por la manera tan directa y maleducada del otro.

El niño, de cabello negro y piel cobriza, se rio en su cara. De la nada. Ok, ¿y el raro era él? No pudo evitar pensar en lo grande que era su sonrisa y lo estruendoso que había resultado aquel chico, quien, sin lugar a dudas, tenía su edad. Francisco miró con cuidado a sus dos costados y luego, disimuladamente, trató de ver detrás del niño. Sus amigos seguían con el partido ininterrumpidamente.

-Mi mamá dice que es de mala educación no mirar a las personas cuando de te hablan.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue el niño dándose vuelta y corriendo de nuevo hacia sus amigos. Francisco alzó una ceja, suspirando. Al parecer, mientras más grande era la ciudad en la que vivías, más probabilidades había que uno se cruzara con gente rara. No creyó jamás que al entrar a su nuevo salón, en su nuevo colegio, lo primero que viera fuesen esos mismos grandes ojos acaramelados. La boca casi se le cayó al suelo, pero el chico pareció no haberlo notado, sino que estaba más ocupado discutiendo con su amigo quien tenía el mejor beyblade.

-Chicos, tenemos un alumno nuevo, así que tranquilícense ya de una vez -oyó la voz de su nueva tutora, una mujer de facciones suaves y amables, tal como todas las profesoras de primaria deberían ser, aunque notoriamente cansada del bullicio que reinaba en su aula. El salón, una verdadera explosión de color, era amplio y mucho más grande que el que había sido su aula el último año y medio. Veintiséis pares de ojos inmediatamente se posaron en él, quien no atinó a nada mejor a dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Oyó a la maestra animarle a presentarse y como pudo lo hizo.

-Mi nombre es Francisco Burgos -dijo y se sintió de pronto increíblemente ronco-. Vengo de Quito, de Ecuador y me he mudado con mis padres aquí el mes pasado.

Silencio. Solo en el fondo oyó un "te lo dije" y otros cuchicheos más. Y esos ojos de nuevo. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al sentirse tan intensamente observado por aquel par de ojos en especial y, por un momento, le pareció que todo se había quedado parado.

-Bien, Francisco -exclamó la maestra a sus espaldas-. ¿Qué tal si te sientas al lado de Miguel?

Francisco parpadeó y Miguel se rio entre dientes, inclinándose hacia un lado, cuchicheando.

* * *

-Miguel.

El aludido alzó la mirada de su lonchera, teniendo en la mano su cajita de Frugos.

-¿Qué?

Inmediatamente se vio rodeado por el grupo de chicos de la clase, algunos zarandeándolo y tratando de acercarse para escuchar mejor.

-¿Cómo es?

Miguel frunció el ceño, aunque luego pareció entender a qué se referían.

-No sé -dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero te sientas con él!

-Sí sé, ¡pero es que no hemos hablado! -se defendió Miguel a gritos, a la vez que los demás comenzaban a alzar la voz también y se armaba un verdadero griterío que se intensificó llegando a graves insultos (grave para lo que son niños de segundo de primaria) y no paró hasta que sonó la campana de nuevo.

Los niños del segundo B entraron a regañadientes, dándose empujones y mirándose entre sí con odio infantil. El único que parecía ajeno a ello era Francisco, quien conversaba tranquilo con unas chicas que lo habían interceptado apenas había comenzado el recreo. Se llamaban Catalina y María, y aunque al parecer no podían ponerse nunca de acuerdo entre ellas, parecían buena gente. Igual que él, no eran del Perú, sino que vivían ahí debido a los trabajos de sus respectivos padres. Ambas le hablaron del colegio, de los compañeros de clase, de las clases paralelas y de Lima.

Al final le costó menos acostumbrarse de lo que había esperado. En sí no fue difícil, si bien había cosas en las cuales Lima se diferenciaba de su ciudad natal, muchas cosas eran similares. La gente la pareció que era igual y concluyó que todos eran lo mismo en todos lados. Se hizo buen amigo de Catalina y María, al igual que del chico callado de la clase, Manuel. Con Miguel la cosa no fue tan así, no porque se llevaran mal, sino porque simplemente no llegaron a ser muy unidos. Eran compañeros de clase y de banco, lo cual funcionaba bastante bien si ignoraba el que Miguel olvidaba cada día algún útil. Si no era el lápiz, era la regla, el borrador, la goma o algún libro. Cuando olvidaba el cuaderno, ni siquiera Pancho podía ayudarle y el chico se llevaba una papeleta a casa. Francisco nunca entendía cómo alguien podía andar todo el día en las nubes.

Poco antes de las vacaciones de invierno, Miguel llegó al colegio con un manojo de cartones coloridos, comenzando a repartirlos emocionado entre los chicos de la clase.

-Va a ser en el Bembos –les contó, explicándoles en cuál local de la popular cadena de comida rápida peruana.

-¿Qué tu cumpleaños no es a fines de julio? –preguntó Francisco inspeccionando la invitación.

Miguel alzó una ceja, mirándolo.

-Sí, pero ahí estamos de vacaciones –replicó y solo le faltó añadir un _duh_ al final. Pancho asintió lentamente. Todavía no había ido a comer a aquella versión peruana del McDonald's (así era como lo había llamado su padre), pero debió imaginar que era común celebrar un cumpleaños infantil ahí. Agradeció bajito la invitación y Miguel le sonrió, respondiendo que no olvidara el regalo.

Claro que fue lo único que olvidó. De todas las cosas que podría haber sido, de todas las personas que Miguel había invitado. Lo recordó cuando su madre estacionó el carro frente al local que quedaba cerca al colegio y Francisco por poco creyó que le daría un ataque de pánico. A pesar de que su mamá le prometió que iría corriendo al próximo supermercado a comprar un juguete de moda, salió del carro con las rodillas sintiéndose como gelatina. Entró siguiendo a otros chicos de su clase que justo llegaban, todos cargando enormes paquetes coloridos. Tragó y rogó al cielo que Miguel no notase que venía con las manos vacías. Había mucha gente, Miguel había invitados a casi todos los chicos del curso y su esperanza de pasar desapercibido creció. Saludó a Miguel cerca a la mesa de dulces, sonriendo incluso ya que al segundo la animadora infantil los llamó a todos a participar del show y de los juegos.

Si la cosa seguía así, Francisco saldría con el orgullo ileso. Se sentó entre Rodrigo y María para comer y luego corrió con todos a los juegos.

-¡Chapado! –gritó Miguel tocando su hombro y todos salieron disparados. Francisco parpadeó confundido y María se rio antes de desaparecer en el castillo de plástico.

-¡Las traes, Pancho! –le respondió y se adentró, trepando rápidamente para huir del ecuatoriano.

Francisco hizo un puchero y se apuró en meterse también. Vio a varios en la piscina de pelotas, por lo que no dudó en lanzarse dentro también. Logró alcanzar a Martín y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Jugaron casi una hora correteándose, chillando y riendo. A Francisco no le costó olvidarse del pequeño drama con el regalo, no al menos hasta que tocó desenvolver algunos de los regalos. Se sentaron a comer torta y Miguel abrió los regalos que más le llamaron la atención. Había tantos que claramente no los abriría todos ahí, cosa que en parte lo calmó. Luego de un rato volvieron a jugar y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los padres. Francisco se removía nervioso, tratando de ya no pensar en el regalo, su madre y Miguel. Sabía que sería uno de los últimos en ser recogido porque sería su padre quien pasaría por él y su nerviosismo aumentó cuando la mayoría de sus amigos ya habían sido recogidos y él seguía ahí.

En algún momento Miguel se le acercó, jalándolo de vuelta al fuerte de plástico, aludiendo que no fuera antisocial y jugara con ellos. Panchito se rio nervioso y lo siguió a jugar las escondidas. Los griteríos se calmaron algo ya que nadie quería ser encontrado, algo que no le desagradó del todo. Subió trepando hasta el último "piso" de los juegos, metiéndose en uno de los tubos para esconderse. Desde ahí no podía ver nada y trata de oír qué sucedía.

Por un buen rato no percibió nada, por lo que casi le dio un ataque cuando de golpe alguien se coló dentro de su escondite. Miguel se rio entre dientes y le tapó la boca para que no haga bulla. Pancho se puso rojo y se quedó quietecito, conteniendo la respiración. La mano de Miguel estaba ligeramente sudada y eso era desagradable, pero no se atrevió a alejarlo por no hacerlo enojar en su cumple.

-Hola –se rio luego Miguel bajito cuando alejó su mano-. ¿Me compartes el escondite?

Panchito asintió y Miguel se acuclilló a su lado, sentándose al rato como indiecito. Por un rato ninguno dijo nada, pero Miguel se aburrió rápidamente de estar en silencio.

-Oye… ¿Y tú qué me trajiste de regalo? –preguntó como de casualidad y Francisco palideció.

-Ah… un juguete… de acción, una figurita de Max Steel –farfulló lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, pero Miguel alzó una ceja.

-Te vi cuando entraste, no me trajiste ningún regalo –dijo simplemente y Francisco sintió como los colores nuevamente se le subían a la cara. Tragó apenado y agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose mal por haber sido descubierto desde el primer instante.

-Lo siento… Se me olvidó.

Miguel se mordió el labio, pero luego sonrió de lado. No había sido su intención hacerlo sentir mal.

-Bueno, supongo que te la debía –continuó bajito-. Porque yo siempre me olvido…

Pancho se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Pero igual te debo un regalo –farfulló y Miguel lo miró curioso.

-¿Y qué me vas a regalar? –quiso saber y sonrió. Pancho se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo qué responder.

-Algo que nadie más te va a dar –trató de alardear un poco y Miguel pestañeó, ensanchándose luego su sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿sí? –preguntó bajito pero igual denotando su emoción-. ¿Y qué?

Pancho se mordió el labio y se puso a pensar. Era consciente de que pasaron varios minutos en silencio, pero cuando finalmente Miguel, algo impaciente, volvió a preguntar, no supo mejor cosa que inclinarse hacia él y presionar un beso contra su boca. Miguel abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Pancho, tu papá!

Los dos se separaron y se miraron avergonzados y rojos. Francisco se removió y a la segunda vez que lo llamaron, reaccionó. Se alejó y ambos salieron de los juegos juntos. Su papá no le preguntó por qué estaba tan rojo, asumió que era por andar correteando, aunque su mamá se preocupó cuando a la cena todavía andaba así y le preguntó que si no tenía fiebre, tocando su frente. Francisco solo negó y se escondió detrás de la mesa.


End file.
